


There Was A Time

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when every word you said<br/>was a spiderweb just waiting for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

There was a time when every word you said  
was a spiderweb just waiting for me.  
I got trapped in the strands by three tiny ones,  
your kisses holding me until I stuck.

There was a time when war was forgotten  
when we danced together like it would never end.  
Yet, beneath it all, I knew it must,   
as all good things do in my life.

There was a time when we were supernatural;  
you were an angel, I was a demon.  
We transcended boundaries, breaking them,  
and haven't seen each other since.

There was a time when you loved me,   
and I fit so divinely in your arms.  
Somehow those meager beginnings  
met a bitter end.

There was a time when I loved you,  
and you could do no wrong.  
Funny how I lie to myself,  
but not the rest of the world.

There was a time when we found peace  
entwining in passion's play.  
Now, the play is done, the curtain's dropped,  
the lights are out, and you are gone.

There was a time when I could talk to you,  
and you'd console me with three little words.  
Somehow it passed that you forgot them,  
claiming we were only friends, instead.

There was a time when I hated you  
for treating me like a child's toy.  
I became a game that masters played.  
You beat the game, and got the high score. 

There was a time when you hurt me  
with your manipulation and awful words.  
How I ever could have thought you loved me...  
Why can't the disease of love have a cure?

There was a time when you were Heero,  
and I was Duo who loved you so.  
No connection between the two remains  
except in past tense mumblings.

There was a time when I forgave you,  
because you didn't know what you had done.  
Then I hear you brag on the telephone  
that the bet is over, you have won.

There was a time when you broke me  
by betting on my feelings.  
What kind of bastard bleeds love  
for five bucks and a Coke?

There was a time when we were us,  
but that time is gone.  
I can say I love a bastard,  
and, you? You've got your Coke.


End file.
